Bliss
by Beau2809
Summary: It's my Fem!Harry again, Lyra. This is just about her and Charlie... It's done in several POVs, and is now complete.
1. Lyra

A/N and it's Lyra again! I felt like writing something and this happened, so...

* * *

The first time Lyra kissed Charlie, it was in front of her family. The second time she kissed him, it was in front of his. After that, each kiss they shared was in private, and only left the tender looks to be watched in public. Ron found it odd that his best friend was in a relationship with his older brother, and always would. Molly loved it every time she watched Charlie pull a chair out for the younger girl, or touch her hand. Every time Lyra laughed and Charlie involuntarily smiled. She beamed every time she noticed Lyra's eyes following her son round the room, every time the two embraced.

The summer of Bill and Fleur's wedding Lyra and Charlie kissed several times, but all hidden away. Nobody was to know of their relationship. The day of the wedding was the last day Lyra saw Charlie for almost a year. For ten months they both worked tirelessly, neither wanting to rest for fear of their thoughts wandering to the other. Neither knew if their love was alive.

The next time they kissed was the day after Lyra had defeated Voldemort. It was a sunny day, the third of May. Voldemort's body had been removed from the Hall, and as day grew closer into evening Lyra finally woke up.

The setting sun seeped through into her old dormitory. As she awoke, she felt more alive than she had done in a year. Sirius had not been summoned by the Stone, even though she was certain she had seen him fall and she vividly remembered her heart breaking. Lyra was alone in the dormitory. Nobody else was there, so she quietly got up and dressed in the clean clothes that Kreacher had brought her.

Keeping her wand firmly in her hand, and being constantly vigilant, she made her way to the Great Hall. All the paintings followed her, the Fat Lady and her friend Violet both sobbing into handkerchiefs. When the doors to the Hall opened, she was astonished. It was packed. Sirius, Remus and Dora were all sitting by the door, looking tired. However, when Lyra entered, they perked up. Lyra hugged her uncle and Dora, before faintly grinning at her godfather's dejected look and throwing herself in his arms, sobbing onto his shoulder. Although Sirius had been declared free by the Ministry the summer after Lyra's fourth year, most people were still pretty wary of him, but after seeing him tenderly stroke Lyra's hair and kiss her head, while their heroine settled herself into his arms made them all look at him in a new light.

When Lyra eventually extricated herself, she looked up at Sirius. "Where's Charlie?" She whispered, and her family grinned. "The Weasleys are over there" they pointed to the front of the Great Hall. Turning, she looked over to where they were indicating and noticed a small group of red headed people huddled together. As she walked towards them, people started to notice her presence and standing up, they started to cheer and clap. At this, the Weasleys, Hermione and Fleur turned round. Charlie's heart leapt at the sight of Lyra, even though he was rather sad, as Fred was in a coma and had been rushed to St Mungo's, where they would join him later. He stood up, removed himself from the bench and looked at Lyra. She started to run towards him, and everyone present in the Hall who hadn't known about their relationship were very shocked. Lyra threw herself into Charlie's arms, and they kissed for the first time in ten months, all their passion, all their energy went into the kiss. They had missed each other desperately, so, so much. Everyone applauded at the sight of the couple, bringing both of them back to the present. They blushed and Lyra buried her face in Charlie's shoulder.

Lyra and Charlie's first kiss in ten months happened in the Great Hall in front of everyone who had stayed to fight. It happened in front of her family and in front of his. It happened in front of members of the Ministry, and teachers of the School. It happened in front of Percy, who had not known of their relationship. It was the most public kiss they would ever share, and it was perfect. Lyra slept well the next time she slept, all her worries that plagued her for almost a year were gone. Sirius, Remus and Dora were all alive. Charlie and she were back together. Voldemort was gone and her parents avenged.

Bliss covered her face for the first time in many months when she kissed Charlie good night, when she said good night to Sirius. She was free.


	2. Charlie

The first time Charlie kissed Lyra, it was in front of her family. The second time he kissed her, it was in front of his. After that, each kiss they shared was in private, and only left the tender looks to be watched in public. Ron found it odd his older brother was in a relationship with his best friend, and always would. Molly loved it every time she watched Charlie pull a chair out for the younger girl, or touch her hand. Every time Lyra laughed and Charlie involuntarily smiled. She beamed every time she noticed Lyra's eyes following her son round the room, every time the two embraced.

The summer of Bill and Fleur's wedding Charlie and Lyra kissed several times, but all hidden away. Nobody was to know of their relationship. The day of the wedding was the last day Charlie saw Lyra for almost a year. For ten months they both worked tirelessly, neither wanting to rest for fear of their thoughts wandering to the other. Neither knew if their love was alive.

The next time they kissed was the day after Lyra had defeated Voldemort. It was a sunny day, the third of May. Voldemort's body had been removed from the Hall, and the Weasleys had gathered towards the front. Ron and Hermione were in their own little world, so neither really noticed Lyra's absence. Or so Charlie felt, anyway. She was alive, and so every cell in his body was yearning for her. Percy realised he was on edge as well, and kept shooting his older brother curious glances, and asking him what was wrong. Mainly, though, they were quiet. His mum and dad, as well as George and Ginny were all grieving for Fred, who had been crushed by the falling wall and was in a coma. The infirmary was full, and so Fred remained with them, until a half hour before, when he had finally been escorted to St Mungo's. Their family had been asked to remain behind however, as the hospital was full of injured people and had no space for family. They would join Fred later, there was nothing they could do for him now.

So without Fred to gather around the atmosphere was melancholy and there was nothing to distract Charlie from his thoughts. Every minute he'd glance up at the doors, 'where was she?' Was running through his mind. His heart ached, made even worse by the happiness of Ron and Hermione, and of his Bill and his wife.

As the day waned, Charlie eventually stopped looking at the doors. Percy still was aware of Charlie's misery but had long ago given up asking when Charlie had groaned and buried his head in his hands. Then, a cheer began. People began standing up, clapping and shouting. As one, the Weasleys looked over to see Lyra approaching. Charlie's heart stopped. He slid off the bench, and looked at her.

Percy's mouth was agape as Lyra started running towards his brother, while Charlie's smile that had been absent for ten months returned. Lyra was sprinting through the Hall towards him, and he opened his arms not a moment too soon as she threw herself into them and kissed him.

Ten months of waiting had led to this moment. Ten long months of not knowing whether she was alive. Ten long months of a broken heart, healed in an instant. They kissed passionately, before hearing the cheering that eventually broke them apart. Lyra buried her head in his shoulder, and Charlie felt complete once more. He stroked her hair tenderly, embracing her gently. His love had returned, and she was finally free. He had never felt so proud as he did in this moment. As he looked towards the doors, he noticed Sirius, Remus and Dora standing there watching them, all beaming.

Charlie and Lyra's first kiss in ten months happened in the Great Hall in front of everyone who had stayed to fight. It happened in front of his family and in front of hers. It happened in front of members of the Ministry, and teachers of the School. It happened in front of Percy, who had not known of their relationship. It was the most public kiss they would ever share, and it was perfect.

Later on, when he said goodnight to her and she headed up to bed, he sank down into his own bed and wept. Finally he could let go of ten months of stress, of all the worry he had held within since Lyra had left. All the relief he had felt when he had seen her alive, all the joy he had felt when she ran towards him. She was finally free, and in doing so, had freed the world. Eventually, he fell asleep. He could not wait until the next day when he could see her again.

He loved her, and she loved him. Finally, they were at peace.

* * *

A/N yes, yes, I know that I copied a few of the paragraphs from the first chapter, I thought it would work better. This is basically the same chapter after all, just from his point of view. Charlie decided earlier that he wanted his point of view of the moment as well, so I had to write it, and then Percy came in a bit as well.. So this is the result. hope you liked it!


	3. Percy

A/N have just been asked to write Bliss from Percy's point of view by merdarkandtwisty.. So here we go!

* * *

Percy was sitting with his family. He had, even though Peter Pettigrew's trial and subsequent kiss had proved them wrong, sided with the Ministry over his family. They had been too involved with Dumbledore and the fight against Voldemort and he had argued with them long before the truth about Sirius Black had come out, so instead had stayed separate from them for the lasto two years not only because he was too proud to come back and apologise, but because they were too involved with the fight against Voldemort. He had thought that if he stayed away from the family in a perpetual state of hatred and enmity, then perhaps if he lost them, or they lost him, it wouldn't hurt so much. He had eventually seen the error of his ways a few months earlier when he had seen the pain that the Muggleborn families went through when Dolores Umbridge separated them, sending some to Azkaban. It had been then that he had realised that however upset he was with his family, if he were to lose any of them he would hate himself forever.

He had decided to stay with the Ministry though, still feeling uncertain in his family's role in the fight, or indeed of their reaction if he were to return. He had made contact with Aberforth Dumbledore and had joined his family, finally, the day before.

So now he was sitting with his family. They had all forgiven him, including Lyra who he felt he had hurt most in siding with the Ministry who had then published continual lies and snide comments about her for weeks before the truth came out in the Daily Prophet. Together, he and his family were sitting around the space that had held his brother.

Fred.

The name was painful to even think, he couldn't imagine how the rest of his family were feeling, let alone George! His unconscious body had lain between them, protected on all sides by powerful witches and wizards, until a short while before it had finally been escorted to St Mungo's. His parents and siblings had been asked to stay behind, as the hospital was full enough already with casualties and injured people filling the wards.

So now Percy, in an effort to forget the pain that was the part of his heart that was Fred's, was trying to work out the mystery that was Charlie. His older brother who he remembered as being incredibly cheerful, an always smiling, kind older brother. Who was now sitting, staring at his hands or at Ron and Hermione or at Bill and Fleur or at the doors that led to the Entrance Hall. Who had not smiled at him once since he returned. He had asked him repeatedly if he was ok, and he knew that by the looks he was receiving back, that Charlie was not still angry with him.

As the sun set for the first time since Voldemort's defeat, Charlie groaned and buried his face in his hands. Percy gave up asking. He knew that it would be better not to, that Charlie was too affected by something.

Something which he found out very shortly.

A great cheering and clapping rose from the tables and floor surrounding them, and as one he, his brothers and sister, his parents, sister in law and Hermione, all looked towards the aisle.

There, walking towards them, was the girl who saved them. Wearing fresh, clean clothes and with clean hair, she looked staggeringly different to the broken Lyra that had defeated Voldemort the night before. But Percy only had eyes for one person. His miserable brother had slid off the bench opposite him and stood, a smile finally breaking out on his face as Lyra ran towards him.

Percy's mind clicked into place. Was Charlie.. In love with Lyra? He watched open mouthed as the England's heroine ran towards his brother, throwing herself into his arms and kissing him. He watched as Charlie's face relaxed into the kiss, as they tightened their hold on each other, after, he realised, ten months of absence.

He listened as the crowd grew wild, as his brother and Lyra finally split apart, and watched as the girl's face went cherry red and she buried her face in his shoulder. He observed his brother as Charlie's face became so tender that it did not look like the brother he had grown up with. He had never seen that expression on Charlie's face before, had never seen him caress a girls hair before.

Both Charlie and Lyra looked perfectly content together, and in that moment Percy felt happy. Happier than he had in a long time. He didn't understand why he felt happy, but the sight of the perfect couple made everything seem worthwhile, made the last two lonely years of Percy's life seem non existent.

Percy witnessed Charlie and Lyra kiss for the first time the night after Voldemort's defeat. He looked on at the image of a couple truly in love with his family beside him at last, as her family looked on from the other end of the hall. He shared the image with many of the Wizarding world, all who cheered and applauded the blushing couple. He witnessed the proudest moment of his brother's life alongside the Ministry, alongside the teachers at Hogwarts.

And Percy felt proud. Proud that the small part he had played in the last twenty four hours had led up to this reunion. That he had contributed to the defeat of the century, that he had witnessed this moment. Proud that he had finally gathered his courage, confronted his demons and fought alongside his family to ensure that Lyra and her love, his brother, returned to each other's arms.

* * *

A/N here we go! I think I'm going to unmark this story as complete, put it in progress.. So if you have any other POVs you'd like this story to be in, please let me know and I'll try my hardest to write it.


	4. Sirius

A/N smartipantx has asked me to write from Sirius' POV

* * *

Sirius had spent that entire day regretting the last year. Lyra had not known that he was alive until the evening before when he met her in the Room of Requirement. She had then seen him fall by a curse from Dolohov, and had not seen him move once more. She had gone to bed fairly soon after the defeat of Voldemort, walking past everyone as if she were a broken old woman. Her face was tired and her whole body moved as if she were centuries old, not just seventeen.

That was many hours ago now, and Ron and Hermione had returned from the Gryffindor tower without her. He did not know how she was, and so was sitting with Remus and Dora, as none of them had the energy to stand up and find Lyra who they knew must still be asleep, or return to Teddy, at home with his grandmother. The three sat in silence, joined briefly by Professor Mcgonagall who sat with them quietly, before placing her hand on Sirius' shoulder in a gesture of support and moving away.

Eventually, as the sun set, the doors opened once more. Sirius' heart stopped. Lyra was here, clean hair, wearing clean clothes, although she was a fair bit thinner than was healthy. His eye travelled up and down her body, checking for any injuries or signs of any other harm that she had gained over the past ten months. But other than being slightly emaciated, with bruises all over and bags under her eyes, there was no obvious sign of damage.

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief, only for the sigh to change into an indignant huff when Lyra embraced Remus and Dora and left him out. And then Lyra looked at him, gave a faint smile, before throwing herself into his arms and sobbing on his shoulder. Remus and Dora couldn't help but grin at the sight, finally their family was reunited. Sirius' heart swelled, his darling god daughter was in his arms once more and he couldn't resist stroking her hair and kissing her head. "I love you Ly" he whispered in her ear.

Eventually, she extracted herself from his arms and turned to the others. "Where's Charlie?" she whispered, and her family all grinned at her, although Sirius didn't particularly want to let her go just yet. "The Weasleys are over there" he said, as they pointed over to the end of the Hall.

He watched as his beautiful god daughter started walking away from them, grimacing as the cheers of the other people within the Hall began. He knew how much she had hated her fame beforehand, and knew it would be even worse for her now.

As the cheers grew louder, and they began to applaud Lyra as she made her way to the Weasleys, he watched as they all turned to look at her, before Charlie got off his bench and stood. He watched as Lyra began to run towards him, and he watched as Charlie smiled for the first time in ten months. He watched as Lyra leapt into his arms, and he watched as they kissed, smiling when Charlie looked at him.

Ten months of separation for he, his Lyra, and Charlie had led to this moment. He and Lyra had been reunited, and now it was their turn. It had been worth it. The months had been long, missing Lyra had been constant and painful, an ache on his heart. Yet she had done it. She had gone without him, not knowing whether he was alive or not, not knowing whether Charlie was alive or not, and she had kept going, finally defeating Voldemort yesterday. Finally avenging her parents deaths yesterday. She was free. Sirius' eyes grew moist at that thought, seventeen years of hardship and she had done it. She was free, and she was alive, and their family and Charlie were all still alive as well.

Sirius couldn't possibly be any more proud of Lyra than he was in this minute. She had witnessed some horrible events, heard the torture of her best friend and watched several people die. She had fought Voldemort and she had won. And yet here she was, with her reward.

Lyra, Sirius, Remus, Dora, Teddy, Andromeda and Charlie. Their family. This was what they had all been fighting for. This was what had kept he and Lyra going for the ten months they were separated. This was what got Charlie out of bed every morning. To fight in the hope that some day they could be reunited. And now that day had come.

Sirius was looking forward to that night, when he could tuck Lyra in to bed, and kiss her good night once more. It was a tradition that he had missed desperately in the ten months she had been camping, and he had struggled to go to sleep each night without her good night in return. He felt that this result of Voldemort's death was better than the overall one of the Wizarding World's safety, but he wasn't going to voice that thought out loud. Their night time routine was private, something just their family knew about. A victory just their family would celebrate. A victory that had been a very long time coming.


	5. Narcissa

A/N nobody has requested a particular character, so I've decided to do Narcissa.

* * *

Narcissa sat in the corner of the Great Hall, her body folded up and pressed against the wall, as if the smaller she was, the less people would notice her, the less chance of her husband being escorted to Azkaban. Lucius himself sat proud and tall as if he had done no wrong, but was defenceless against the students guarding him as they had removed his wand hours before. The lack of Aurors loyal to Kingsley and the new age meant that the few who had not been corrupted were busy escorting the surviving Death Eaters out of the castle and to the Ministry to await trial. The Malfoy couple had chosen the dark corner in the hope that they would be left until last, and then forgotten. Their plan had not worked, however, and a group of students had noticed them, disarming them both from a distance and then guarding them.

Narcissa didn't care about the humiliation of being held against her will, however. Her hands were wrapped around her stomach, as if she would be able to magic her sons dead body back into her womb and erase his life and try again. Her fingers were clenching her robes, clawing at her skin as she desperately tried to fool herself that her son was still alive.

She remembered when she had asked the Potter child if he was still alive, when Lyra was in clearing in the Forest. When Lyra had given the affirmative and they had finally entered the castle, she had seen her son standing in the shadows not fighting for either side. He had been alive then, and she had given him her wand to protect himself. But in the second she had turned her back, the floor had exploded underneath him and he had died. His body had lain at her feet for hours, his face eternally showing fear and disgust. His hands were stiff, locked in the position that he had held her wand in, his body forever contorted into that of someone who had died in battle.

As the sun set, and Narcissa's first day of no longer being a mother came to an end, her hopes for a miracle died. Her arms were still wrapped around her stomach as if remembering the shape, the feeling of when her son had been protected against the world, but her eyes had dropped from his still body.

From her position in the corner, she could see her cousin sitting with the werewolf and a young girl. When the woman shifted her face slightly, Narcissa realised that this was her niece. Nymphadora who had married the werewolf. She felt slight regret that she could not be as brave as some of her family were, as her cousin Sirius had been in choosing Gryffindor and leaving his family, as her sister had been in choosing a Mudbl-Muggleborn man to marry, as her niece had been in becoming an auror, fighting against people like her own family and then marrying a werewolf. Narcissa suppressed the thought that then bubbled to the surface. _If she had been brave enough, had worked for the right side and fought with the better members of her family, would her son still be alive? _But what use was pondering on that now. She pushed it down, nothing, now, could ever erase what she had or hadn't done, could bring her son back to life or change the past.

Their guards suddenly stood to attention, and started clapping and cheering. Narcissa shifted her position slightly, edged her body around in a manner unbecoming to the woman she had once been, and saw Lyra walking through the Hall. Her eyes were once more youthful, they had shocked Narcissa the day previously when she had left, as the girl younger than her son had looked as if she were so much older, eyes too tired to belong to a seventeen year old. Lyra's hair was glossy, after months of neglect, and she was wearing clean clothes, not the shapeless rags that she had fought Voldemort in the night before.

Lyra was running now, towards the Weasleys, before throwing herself in to the arms of one of them. Narcissa was amazed to see that the warrior that had presented herself last night, the compassionate kind girl who had quickly removed Draco's body and hidden it in a safe place before revealing herself from the shadows, the broken girl who had left the Hall last night, had a young girl still alive within. Someone who had still the space for love after all she had seen.

Now she knew how Voldemort was defeated. Narcissa had seen Lyra when she had appeared at Malfoy Manor, and she had fought well, and had refused to give up. She had seen her when she had fought the night before, and had seen her when she had walked out defenceless and allowed herself to be killed. Lyra had had love to fight for, and had had love to come back to.

A tear rolled down Narcissa's cheek before she subtly brushed it away. She would never admit it to the world, would never admit it to her husband either, but from the day after her sons death, Narcissa admired Lyra Potter. She held her as a role model and respected her greatly.

Her admiration for Lyra shaped her future, but for now, in this moment, Narcissa was happy just to sit and watch a young girl greet her love as if she had not carried the hope of the Wizarding World on her shoulders for many years, had not been a warrior or an orphan. As if she were just a typical teenage girl in love.


	6. Minerva

Minerva had spent the day talking to survivors, but after sitting with Sirius, Remus and Tonks, who had been sitting in silence looking morosely at the doors for hours, she had retired to the front of the Hall, fairly near the Weasleys, where she had joined her fellow professors. From here, she had a view directly to the doors and would know the minute that Lyra entered, without her watch being as obvious as it would be had she stayed with Sirius.

As the day waned, her view ranged from her friends, to her students, to the remaining Death Eaters (at the sight of them her heart burst with pride as she observed her students standing guard proudly. Many were displaying their DA coins, which made her eyes water slightly.) but it would always flick back to the doors, always hopeful, and she would be disappointed every time.

Finally, as the sun itself dipped beneath the remaining windows, the doors opened and finally, thankfully, Lyra Potter walked in. Minerva sighed in relief, a small smile gracing her face, and completely missing the looks Filius and Pomona were giving each other. Although she had thought she was hiding herself well, they had completely seen through her pretence. It was a well known secret among her colleagues that Lyra was Minerva's favourite student, and she had been extremely worried about her since she had disappeared from Bill and Fleur's wedding.

She watched Lyra from afar as the girl embraced Remus and Tonks, before running at Sirius and throwing herself into his arms and crying onto her shoulder. Her heart ached for the two, as she knew that Sirius had missed his goddaughter desperately in the time she was gone, and it was apparent now that Lyra had missed him too. Minerva watched as her favourite student hugged her godfather as if she could never let go, and watched as he kissed her head and stroked her hair. At the small paternal actions that she had once thought Sirius would never be capable of, her heart warmed.

Finally, Lyra relinquished her hold on Sirius, and Minerva watched as she quietly said something before the three adults surrounding her laughed and pointed to near where Minerva herself was. Lyra quickly left her family and headed down the aisle between the tables, before blushing slightly as the crowds assembled in the Hall stood to applaud and cheer. Out of the corner of her eye, Minerva noticed the Weasleys looking over, before Charlie got off his bench and stood.

She watched, shocked, as Lyra started running down between the tables and threw herself into his arms. She had had no idea that there had been something going on between the two, but when she thought about it, she realised that Lyra could never have told her. The girl had had too much responsibility and hardship to ever allow the fact that she was in a relationship leak out. And Minerva loved Lyra too much to ever be the cause of that leak. Still, she was upset that Lyra hadn't confided in her, even though she had repeatedly asked her in her sixth year after Christmas why she couldn't stop beaming.. She even distinctly remembered Lyra's blush after the first time she asked.

Minerva's gaze was now transfixed to the couple in front of her. She wasn't even trying to be discreet about it now. Lyra looked happier than she had been since Albus had died, happier than she had been in a long while. Both Lyra and Charlie had their eyes shut, and the entire Hall was cheering, and even Minerva herself let out a small cheer. She felt guilty about it immediately afterwards though, as the two broke apart and Lyra blushed as she buried her face in Charlie's shoulder. He gently caressed her hair and Minerva beamed. The couple looked so good together, and from where she was sitting now, Lyra looked just like a typical teenage girl.

As if she hadn't just fought a war, as if she hadn't witnessed several people being murdered in front of her. As if she hadn't had the future of the entire wizarding people on her shoulders for two years. It was in this moment, where Lyra looked as if she could lead a life beyond her fame, a life where she could be happy, that Minerva felt prouder of Lyra than she ever had before. She had gone through so much, and had come out with a future, and Minerva felt so utterly proud. She also felt so incredibly privileged that she had been able to teach the gentle girl, had been able to know who Lyra Potter really was. It was with this image in her head that Minerva raised her goblet and toasted Lyra Potter. The Girl Who Lived and Fought and Survived and who still had the time to inspire and love and be kind. The Girl Who Fought For Love and Won.

She felt like a very, very proud grandmother.

* * *

A/N yes, I made Minerva be closer to Lyra than she is to Harry - or at least more transparently closer. (I still think she really liked Harry in canon, but was more reserved about it)

If you have any particular characters you'd like me to do a POV from, please ask.


	7. Molly

A/N my guest reviewer Cathy has asked me to do Molly Weasley

* * *

From the moment Molly was shown Fred's body, she was paralysed with fear. It wasn't until after Lyra had defeated Voldemort and Poppy Pomfrey had visited their corner with their silent vigil over his still body that they had discovered that Fred was in fact alive, merely unconscious.

While everyone else in her family had retired to bed, she had remained behind with his body, and Fleur, who had cast one anxious look at her mother in law before kissing Bill good night and settling down beside her. They kept watch over his body all night, with several other students still in the Hall, guarding their own friends and family, and ensuring that the remaining Death Eaters were prevented from doing any extra damage while the few non corrupt Aurors removed them.

Overnight, although Molly had been accepting of Fleur before, she gained a whole new respect for her daughter in law. Fleur had not tried to draw out a conversation, had not tried to do anything, had merely sat beside Molly in silent companionship, her eyes never leaving Fred as she stroked his pale hand. She had left at some point briefly only to return with a blanket and a mug of warm tea for Molly. After a few hours, Fleur felt like a friend, rather than a tolerated daughter in law.

Gradually, as the sun rose mere hours after the monster's defeat to shine upon a new day, her family returned. She was joined first by her husband, who had wanted to ensure the rest of the family's safety, especially Ron's, before returning. Then Bill came to join his wife. Charlie joined them soon after, his face pale and drawn. Molly thought she could guess the reason why, as Lyra had not spoken to him the night before, instead quickly leaving the Hall just minutes after defeating Voldemort. Percy was next, accompanied by George who they had had to carry to bed the night before after he fell asleep by Fred. Eventually, Ron and Hermione came down. They were laughing together and holding hands, which Molly noticed, but she was too drawn by Fred's still presence that she made no comment.

Her eyes still glued to her son's body, the day went by quickly. Minerva sat by them for a bit, chatting to the family before moving away again. Out of the corner of her eye, Molly could see Percy trying to ask Charlie what was wrong, but he ignored his brother's questions. It wasn't her relationship to tell Percy about, so she didn't tell him either. Instead, she worried about Charlie, who in between looking unhappy at the happiness of Ron and Bill and their partners, would look at the door. He had not smiled for ten very long months, and so Molly had spent a very long time worrying about her usually cheerful son.

Eventually, as the sun set a few hours after Fred had finally been escorted off the school grounds, Charlie buried his face in his hands and groaned. Molly worried, as she leaned into her husbands side and observed him. Nothing she could do would make him feel better, so she watched and fretted from the sidelines. Then a great cheer went up, as all around their companions in the Hall stood, cheering and clapping. Molly's face snapped to the side, her face relaxing as she noticed Lyra walking towards them. Lyra looked a lot better than she had been the day previously, as she was wearing fresh clothes and had obviously had a shower. Mainly, however, the improvement in her looks was because of the look in her face. She looked happier, more alive, and her eyes were young once more. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of Lyra, the still living Lyra.

Charlie stood up, sliding off his bench and turning to face her. Molly watched as the young girl began to run towards her son, before throwing herself into his arms mere seconds after he opened them. And then they were kissing. Lyra's long black silky locks flowed over her back, as Charlie's arms disappeared underneath them as he pulled her in a tight embrace. Their faces were relaxed, and there on Charlie's face was a smile, the first smile present on his face in a very long while.

The crowds assembled went wild, cheering as they watched their saviour kiss her (no longer) secret love. Molly noticed with amusement that even Minerva was cheering, with a smile on her face that Molly had never thought she was capable of. It was a larger smile than anyone had ever seen on Minerva's face before. At the cheering though, Lyra and Charlie split apart and Lyra buried her blushing face in his shoulder. The weeks before Lyra left, the year before, they had hidden the physical aspects of their relationship, the kisses and touches, and had left only the besotted looks to be watched by their family. So Molly now realised with amazement that Charlie was stroking, no, _caressing_ Lyra's hair in a manner so gentle she had never thought it possible. And nobody had ever had a chance to see that part of their relationship before the couple were separated for ten months.

Ten very long months.

After Lyra and Charlie's first and second kiss in front of her on New Years Eve 1996, she had never witnessed another kiss. This was the first one they had done in public, in front of their family and in front of Lyra's. In front of Percy, who had not been told about their relationship, and in front of the Ministry, a few remaining Death Eaters and in front of some of the teachers at Hogwarts.

Molly felt a smile cross her face as an image danced across her mind, one she had had so long before, the last time she had seen them kiss. An image of two little children with Weasley red hair and emerald green eyes, dancing around the Burrow. It was for this she was fighting for. Always for this. The future. Lyra and Charlie were back together, Lyra was free of the burden of carrying everyone's survival on her shoulders, and with the thought of that in mind, Molly squared her shoulders and got ready to face the next day with a smile on her face. Life was normal, the Wizarding World was free.

All was well.

* * *

A/N I couldn't resist ending on that quote! My reviewer Cathy asked me to do Molly and/or Arthur, but I couldn't really do both if I'm writing like this so it's just Molly. I think Arthur would be a mixture of Molly, Sirius and Percy so it would be a bit repetitive.


	8. Albus

A/N my guest reviewer Cathy has also asked me to do Albus Dumbledore from beyond the grave!

* * *

In the Afterlife, there was much to do. However, there was also the possibility of going through a Door; an entry way to the world before. If you stepped through a Door, it enabled you to see those you had left behind. Your sons or daughters, your friends or relatives. Or in Albus' case, your friends, colleagues and students. If you stepped through a Door, you could not be seen. You were merely there to observe.

On the second of May, 1998, many people from the Afterlife were crowded into Hogwarts, watching their friends and family and strangers fight the Death Eaters. The day after, they had all retreated to celebrate together in their own homes. However, a few remained, Albus Dumbledore being one of them.

Now, he strode around in long robes with his hand that had been cursed back to it's healthy self. As the day dawned on the third of May, Albus watched as the Weasleys sat together by Fred's body. He watched as Minerva did her duty for Hogwarts and his eyes twinkled with pride as she was gracious to every person still present in the Hall.

As the day went on, Albus grew anxious about the girl he loved as a granddaughter. He had not seen her since minutes after Voldemort had finally been killed and she had left the Hall looking tired and broken. He felt so proud of her and felt so disappointed that he couldn't tell her so - although at the same moment he dearly hoped that it would be a very long time before he was able to tell her how proud he was. She was alive, and he hoped she would remain that way until she died of natural causes, hopefully after living over a hundred years like he had.

Finally, as the sun set, he saw Lyra come through the doors into the Hall. With relief, he noticed that she looked a lot happier than she had done the night before, and she also looked cleaner. Her hair was glossy, and she was wearing clean clothes for the first time since he had checked in on her at the very beginning of the Horcrux hunt. As he strolled closer, he noticed her hugging Remus and Nymphadora, who's relationship he had only known about because Lyra had come storming to his office and told him off for sending Remus on a mission with the Werewolves. Now, however, it seemed like they were back together, and Lyra certainly looked pleased to be back in her family's arms. Then Lyra smiled and threw herself into Sirius' arms, crying onto his shoulder. Albus beamed, he had watched Lyra through her time away and had longed to comfort her every time she had cried herself to sleep over missing Sirius so much. As he moved ever closer, longing to embrace her himself, she extricated herself from Sirius' arms and whispered something to them which he couldn't quite hear. They laughed and pointed to the Weasleys, although Sirius did so with a slightly disappointed look on his face.

Albus leaned out to touch Lyra, even though he knew the attempt was futile. He desperately wanted to feel her, to have irreversible proof that she was still alive. He had fought Voldemort for so long, had lost so much hope in Lyra's chance of survival, that although the evidence was right in front of him, he felt like doubting his own eyes. He loved Lyra, had always felt that she was a granddaughter to him and he knew what the last year had been. He had hated himself for dying and leaving the liability that was Tom Riddle in her hands alone. But she had done it, and she had succeeded, and he so longed to hug her, to congratulate her. But he had died without him ever telling her how much she meant to him, how much he regretted leaving her with the Dursleys and not bringing her up as she should have. He had died without ever being able to hug the girl as he would had things been different and she had grown up with her parents and called him Grandfather.

These thoughts flashed through his mind as he watched her dart past his grip and walked down between the tables, looking bashful as the congregated fighters stood and cheered and applauded and shouted and clamoured for her attention.

And then she was running, leaping into the arms of the second Weasley boy, Charlie, and kissing him. Albus was shocked. He had never known about this, she had never told him and he felt almost disappointed that she hadn't trusted him. As Albus trod closer once more to Lyra and Charlie, noticing the cheering they were getting as they continued to kiss, and then smiling as he noticed his normally stern friend Minerva joining in.

Eventually, Lyra and Charlie broke apart as the cheering intensified and she buried her rosy face into his shoulder has he stroked her hair. Albus smiled, he remembered the way Charlie had been through his own school years, and he was behaving so differently here with Lyra, that it was obvious this was love.

As he returned to the Afterlife, Albus felt at peace. Lyra had lived and fought and defeated Tom Riddle, and has returned to Charlie's arms. He regretted not telling her everything, hiding certain facts such as the Prophecy and her own teacher's part in her parents deaths were two things that still made his stomach twist. But Lyra Potter, his honorary granddaughter, had done it; she had defeated Voldemort and she was free of the burden he had finally given her two years before. Now Albus felt like his death had had purpose, that he had not died in vain.

* * *

A/N ok that was harder than I anticipated! It got away from me a bit, I've changed the last paragraph 3 times before eventually deleting it and I'm still not happy but there isn't much I can do so here it is.


	9. James and Lily

A/N another request from my guest reviewer Cathy, but this is the last POV she requested. After this there are a few more requests that I've got to write, but they're on a list so if you have any particular desire to see a POV of Lyra and Charlie's kiss please just let me know and I'll add it to the list.

* * *

In the Afterlife, there was much to do. However, there was also the possibility of going through a Door; an entry way to the world before. If you stepped through a Door, it enabled you to see those you had left behind. Your sons or daughters, your friends or relatives. If you stepped through a Door, you could not be seen. You were merely there to observe.

James and Lily had visited their daughter for brief periods of time every day throughout the long ten months that she had been on the run. They had stood by her side as she rescued her friend from the Malfoys' grasp, they had stood by her side as she mourned their deaths. Their hearts had broken when they had heard her desperate questions about whether Sirius was with him, even though they knew he was still alive. It had made it worse, to see the pain she was in and not be able to comfort their daughter.

When she had used the Stone the night before, they were not summoned from the Afterlife, but merely blinked into visibility from her side where they had been before. They walked with her to her death, both hearts breaking. And Lily thanked every deity she could think of that Narcissa loved her son.

They had watched their daughter defeat Voldemort and avenge their deaths. They had watched their daughter walk as an old, tired, broken woman away from the Hall and up to bed. They realised she had obviously not noticed Sirius standing right there with his own heartbroken expression.

So here they were. The day was not lingering, instead proceeding with such rapid pace that it was as if time itself wanted to exorcise Earth from the constant shadow of murder and corruption that hang over her head. Lily and James had sat at their only child's bedside since she went to sleep, watching over her and trying desperately to feel as if they were comforting her in her sleep. This was the first time she had slept for many months without nightmares. The most peaceful sleep she had had in a long time because she no longer had the threat of death before she fulfilled her destiny hanging over her head.

Finally, finally, their daughter woke up and both James and Lily breathed a sigh of relief. She summoned her loyal house elf Kreacher and requested some clean clothes. While she was showering and changing, they waited in silence. When she eventually returned to the dormitory, they were both thrilled to see that Lyra looked so much better than she had done; she had clean hair, her body was clean, and she was wearing clean, well fitting clothes for the first time in ten months. When she left to head down to the Great Hall, they followed along behind, discussing her in proud tones.

They followed her into the Hall, and were both pleased to see her hug Remus and Tonks immediately. "I still can't believe that even after everything, she still considers Moony as family like she would if we..." He left the remainder of the sentence unsaid. Neither liked to think about life had they survived, as they didn't want to get caught up in a dreamworld and then have their hearts broken when they remembered the terrible truth of their daughters past.

At the sight of Sirius' slight outraged look, Lily laughed. "James, look at Sirius, he's jealous!" "Not for much longer, Lyra's seen him!" They watched with fond smiles on their faces as Lyra ran into Sirius' arms and sobbed on his shoulder, burrowing into him as if she never wanted to let him go. When they heard Sirius tell Lyra that he loved her, both their eyes grew slightly moist. They knew, they had always known, that they had made the right choice of godfather. Remus was the perfect uncle as well. They had the perfect family built around their daughter.

Finally, Sirius allowed Lyra to leave his hug, although he looked a little disappointed. "Where's Charlie?" They heard her ask, before Sirius, Remus and Tonks all laughed. James glowered. "She's my little girl Petal!" He exclaimed in response to Lily's mocking look. They followed their daughter down to the front, walking past Dumbledore. James and Lily watched as their daughter threw herself into Charlie's arms, before James groaned as his only daughter passionately kissed the man. "I like him, it's just..." "Oh shut up James, you know you approve really! You couldn't stop smiling when they kissed for the first time in Grimmauld Place!" James blushed. "It's just because it's in public Lily!"

Her look softened. "I think they deserve it though, she's missed him for ten months." Eventually, the cheering filtered through to Lyra and Charlie and they broke apart, Lyra blushing before she buried her head in Charlie's shoulder and he caressed her hair with such tenderness that it was as if she was the most important person alive, ever.

The look on Charlie's face convinced both of them that this was it. Lyra was happy and healthy and safe. Both of them had not died in vain, as Lyra was alive and was happy and had lived. Had always lived. She had built a family and had defeated their murderer. Had made friends and had fallen in love. This was what they had sacrificed themselves for. Lyra had always been the most important person, and would always be. And she had lived without them, with their love protecting her even now, even sixteen years after their murder. Smiles covered both of their faces. They could not be prouder of all she had accomplished, but rather than her defeat of Voldemort, they were proud that she had found a family and had fallen in love. It was what they dreamed would happen. They had never wanted her life to be ruled by Voldemort, and their daughter was finally free. She had a future.


	10. Tonks

A/N this is Tonks' point of view, requested by Rea558750, smartipantx and LongChild

* * *

Tonks, Remus and Sirius had been reunited just hours after the sun rose on a brand new world. Voldemort had been defeated and they had all survived. Teddy could grow up in a world where he was safe, and that was the best outcome of the war Tonks had foreseen. Now, however, she and her husband, along with her husbands best friend were all sitting towards the back of the slightly destroyed Great Hall, next to the doors. Each member of their trio was exhausted, but as Teddy was safe and alive and well cared for with his grandmother, their priority was Lyra, their saviour. Tonks had not seen her since the night before, when minutes after defeating Voldemort she had walked past her with a blank, broken look on her face. Tonks, Sirius and Remus had decided they would not leave Hogwarts until she had awoken.

So now, here they were. Sitting in silence around the table, their minds each on Lyra. Tonks' friend, Remus' niece, Sirius' goddaughter. Tonks amused herself through the long hours by people watching, the most enjoyable being Sirius and her own husband. Sirius was repeatedly wringing his hands and staring around the room, glaring ferociously at each and every reunion between family members that was taking place. Remus however, was eating chocolate that some delighted house elf was providing him, and he was just eating it and staring into space. Tonks didn't mind, she distracted herself by watching him and others over the course of the day, as well as watching her own hair change colours. She may have been twenty five, but she was a very easily amused twenty five year old.

Although they were joined by Minerva, Tonks decided that their silence must have unnerved her as she moved on fairly quickly. Eventually, as the sun set, the doors opened once more and admitted the person the three of them had been dying to see. Lyra Potter. The last person in their makeshift family to be accounted for. As she walked over to them, Tonks quickly looked her up and down, and noticed Sirius doing the same. Lyra was thinner than she liked, but at least she was clean now, with glossy clean hair and fresh clothes. As she approached, Tonks got there first for a hug, before passing her across to her husband. She watched as Lyra hugged Remus, smiling as she heard him whisper "I'm so proud of you" into her ear, as he kissed her cheek. Then she turned her gaze to Sirius, and almost burst out laughing at the discomfited expression on his face.

Then Lyra turned to him, before running and throwing herself into his arms, sobbing onto his shoulder. He buried his face in her hair in an attempt to hide the tears streaking down his cheeks but Tonks knew better. As she glanced at Remus, she could feel the prickle in her eyes and see the sparkle in his as tears held back for the ten months of missing Lyra finally welled to the surface.

Eventually, Lyra wriggled out of Sirius' arms, and turning to Tonks, asked "where's Charlie?" Tonks couldn't help it, she laughed as she pointed towards the front. "The Weasleys are over there" Lyra left them and Tonks watched her walking down the aisle between the remaining tables, blushing as the people in the Hall finally noticed her and leapt to their feet, cheering and clapping their heroine.

She watched as her friend left the table where his family sat and turned to Lyra. Lyra ran down between the tables and threw herself into his arms, kissing him with ten months of passion. Tonks looked at the cheering masses staring at the couple. She laughed as she noticed Minerva cheering too, but felt slightly appalled by the lack of privacy and respect Charlie and Ly were getting, instead being stared at as if they were public property. When Charlie and Lyra split apart and the girl buried her face in his shoulder, Tonks felt even more annoyed. That had been a very private moment and should not have had to be ruined by a large gossip wanting audience.

Still, Tonks was ecstatic to see the couple back together. She had missed Charlie's smile so much, and had missed Lyra even more. Finally, they were back together. Her family was safe and her future was long. This brave girl was her sons godmother and they could finally meet. And thanks to Lyra and her lonely mission for ten months, her son could live, she could live and her husband and her family could live. And Lyra could finally be rewarded. Tonks could not possibly be any more grateful to the girl she was proud to consider a friend.

* * *

A/N The thing about Remus eating chocolate... Very nearly ended up longer but then I realised I was letting my Tumblr brain take over and deleted a bit.. ;) sorry this isn't as good as it could be, I had a few ideas but they all disappeared and I was out all day which didn't help, and neither did the fact that when I came back I was dead on my feet with a numb brain so...


	11. Neville

A/N Neville's point of view, requested by smartipantx

* * *

As the sun rose on a new world, Neville was resting. He was at peace. His parents torturer had been killed, had finally been defeated. Finally, they were safe and his childhood nightmare had been removed. Bellatrix Lestrange was dead. So, now, he was guarding her sister, staying true to the image of the leader of Dumbledore's Army. Narcissa and her husband had had their wands removed after the students found the pair backed into a dark corner, as if attempting to hide from the Aurors removing the remaining Death Eaters. Now, Neville had joined other students standing around the couple, watching the room around carefully.

He noticed Professor Mcgonagall smiling at them with pride, and unconsciously straightened his back. He had remained at school for the entire year, only going into hiding in the Room of Requirement when the Carrow siblings had become too much. He had been a figurehead, a well respected student for the first time, and he had Lyra to thank for his burst in confidence. He had stepped up to take the role of the teachers that couldn't, had stepped up to take the reins of the revolt. The teachers couldn't support their students like they normally would, could only watch and protect from the sidelines if they didn't want to lose their position at Hogwarts and stop giving the help that they could give. So Neville had stepped up, taking over and taking charge. It had all been worth it when Lyra had hugged him the night before, it showed how much the work he had done with Ginny and Luna had meant to her, had been of use.

Lyra hadn't come down yet, and Neville was sure that he wasn't the only person in the Hall that was subtly checking the doors. He could see Sirius, Professor Lupin and a younger woman watching them, as well as Professor Mcgonagall whose stern face showed signs of falling into the worried visage that was truly there. He also noticed Charlie Weasley who was depressed and wasn't responding to Percy's questions. Neville smiled, he knew the real reason why Charlie was distracted. Lyra had told him what had happened when she got back to Hogwarts after that Christmas Holiday, but other than Hermione, Luna and the Weasleys, nobody knew.

Even so, Neville was worried about his friend. She had been missing for ten months, had not had any contact with anyone, and had finally returned from the ether the night before to defeat Voldemort before walking out like a tired old lady and disappearing again. Logically, he knew she was asleep, but as he had a hard time reconciling the broken woman from the fight last night to his vibrant, always merry friend, he was getting agitated with the wait.

Finally, _finally,_ the doors to the Entrance Hall opened and she walked in, hugging Professor Lupin and the young woman, before throwing herself at Sirius Black and crying on his shoulder. Involuntarily, a smile broke out on Neville's face. Their family was reunited and he couldn't help but be thrilled for his friend. As he looked around, he realised nobody else had seen her yet. _'Good'_ he thought, _'she could do with a few moments of privacy'_.

Finally, Lyra and her godfather broke apart. She said something quietly to them before they laughed and pointed to the Weasleys. Neville grinned, he couldn't wait to see Lyra and Charlie's reunion. As she walked through the Hall, everyone noticed her. Neville grimaced, but stayed silent as the other students around him stood to attention and clapped and cheered for her. He watched from afar as Charlie stood from his table and Lyra ran to him, leaping into his arms and kissing him. They kissed with all the pent up passion from ten months ago, all the energy that they must have used missing each other. He noticed with amusement as Professor Mcgonagall cheered as well, before frowning at everyone else as Lyra split from Charlie, blushed, and buried her face in his shoulder.

He felt a small hand slip into his and turned to see Hannah standing there. "They look sweet, don't they?" He nodded, squeezing her hand as she leant into him. "Yes" he replied quietly, "they do." They did, he completely agreed, look completely perfectly matched. Neville felt honoured to be a witness to this moment, honoured to be such a good friend of Lyra's that she had told him about the kiss with Charlie. He was alive and he owed her so much, but to see her happiness overflow when she saw Sirius and then Charlie was more than reward for everything he had gone through in his life. This last year he had done everything in her name, everything had been for Lyra, and she had survived and had life left for love. And it gave him hope.

* * *

A/N surprisingly, Neville's was quite easy to write. It just flowed out of me.


	12. Fleur

A/N now it's time for Fleur's point of view, as requested by smartipantx

* * *

As her husband and his father delicately lifted George's sleeping body away from the unconscious body of his twin, Fleur got up to accompany them and the rest of their family to bed. But then she looked back at Molly, before turning her gaze to her husband. She kissed Bill good night, and settled down next to her mother in law. Despite what Molly thought of her, nobody should be alone with the unconscious body of their child, and Fleur was more thoughtful than anyone thought. She settled down for a long night, sitting next to Molly in companionable silence and stroking her young brother in law's hand.

An hour later, she roused herself from her position, before returning fairly quickly with a blanket which she wrapped round Molly, before handing her a cup of warm tea and sitting down beside her again. The relationship between the two, while it had been improving slightly since the night of Dumbledore's death and Bill's attack, became in the few hours they spent alone that night much warmer and welcoming.

When the sun rose on the third of May, Arthur returned, kissing Fleur on the cheek in thanks for accompanying Molly in her silent vigil, before settling down next to his wife. Soon after, Bill returned, and kissed her good morning. She settled herself against him as he sat next to her, and smiled as Bill's favourite brother, Charlie, joined them. She noticed with concern that he didn't smile back, although that was nothing new - she had noticed that he hadn't smiled once since her wedding day the year previously - the day that Lyra had left. Ten months had gone past since Charlie had last smiled. Fleur was still worrying about this when Percy and Ginny came down, their arms wrapped around a George who was merely a pale interpretation of his usual self. Fleur smiled sadly at them as well, her hand still softly stroking Fred's, and Percy at least returned her smile.

A while after their group surrounding Fred had swelled to eight, they were joined by Ron and Hermione, but there was no sign yet of Lyra. Fleur could see Charlie starting to get visibly anxious, and if she wasn't worried about Fred, Lyra and Molly and George so much would have laughed at how he was glaring at her and Bill, as well as at Ron and Hermione. He was ignoring Percy's questions as well, a far cry from the usual cheerful Charlie.

Eventually, the Healers came and escorted Fred's body to St Mungo's but requested that they stay at Hogwarts until the magical hospital had quiet ended down. Fleur settled down next to Bill again, interlocking their fingers while he comforted Ginny. She noticed Charlie still being quiet, and as the sun went down below the windows of the Hall he groaned and buried his head in his hands. Fleur sent a warning glance at Percy, but he seemed to have got the message anyway and sent a wan smile in return.

Suddenly, a large cheer went up, with everybody around them standing, clapping and cheering. Fleur looked to her right, and smiled as she noticed her friend walking down the Hall. She noticed Charlie also looking over, and squeezed Bill's hand as they watched Charlie get up. Then Lyra started running over, running into Charlie's arms and as they kissed after ten months of separation she felt a tear come into her eye and roll down her cheek. Bill grinned at her, and kissed her cheek as his sister leant against him. Ginny leaned over as the assembled onlookers cheered their hero and whispered "she looks like you, you know" Fleur looked at her questioningly, "how do you mean?" Ginny grinned. "She's in love" that simple statement coming from Ginny's lips meant the world to Fleur, it meant that Ginny had accepted her and in that was always how Fleur remembered that day. Not that Fred had been taken to hospital, or it being Percy's first day back with his family, but Charlie and Lyra's reunion, and Ginny's inclusion and acceptance of her, meant that it was the perfect day.

It had taken two years, but finally Fleur had been fully accepted by her husbands family - Ginny had liked her a long time before but had never been so obvious about her happiness of Bill's choice of wife - and her friend had saved the world, before reuniting with her boyfriend after a long separation and in the process had made Fleur's marriage so much happier. They could finally be a family in a world where there wasn't murder in every edition of the Prophet. Yes the world was free, and Voldemort was dead, but now Fleur had a future as a proper Weasley. She felt welcomed and respected. She couldn't wait to see Lyra again and thank her properly.

* * *

A/N Fleur was harder than expected, but here she is! Where Ginny leans over was originally Percy but I had already written a Percy chapter with no mention of that exchange and so changed it to Ginny.


	13. Freya

A/N I've been requested by an anonymous guest reviewer to write from the POV of a random character - one who does not know Charlie, and who only knows of Lyra, but doesn't know her personally. I've been thinking about this, and I've decided that to not know her personally, the OC (who is a girl) must be a different year. She must also be old enough to fight. Which leaves me with her being a sixth year. I don't want her to be a Slytherin, so that leaves Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. She can't know Lyra personally, so that rules out Gryffindor. She also can't be friends with Ginny, as then she'd probably know Lyra and even if she didn't then she'd definitely know of Charlie. So to not be friends with Ginny means she can't be a Ravenclaw, as that would mean either being friends with Luna, or being a complete utter cow. So that leaves Hufflepuff. She wasnt part of the DA but did help younger students and obviously fought in the Final Battle. So as a sixth year Hufflepuff, I had to choose a name. So I first thought she could be related to someone we've heard of.. But that didn't really fit anyone in the Order. So then I realised.. Rolf Scamander! This is Rolf's little sister, who is in Ginny and Luna's year. I googled the name Rolf and it is of Norse origin, so I looked up some Norse names and chose one - meet Freya Scamander. She has light blonde slightly wavy hair, and pale blue eyes. She's quite petite and is good at healing and fairly good at fighting (although not as good as the DA).

* * *

Freya had spent the day before healing several first and second year students who had fallen to the Carrows' wrath. She had spent every day that year similarly so, and had refused every effort to go home. Her brother, Rolf, had joined in with his parents, desperately trying to take her home - forcibly if necessary. But she was the best at Healing in Hufflepuff house, had always wanted to be a Healer, and would not leave the younger students defenceless. Eventually, they had given up, and as the Death Eaters grip on the school had tightened, contact with her parents had lessened.

Then yesterday, Lyra Potter had returned. The Girl Who Lived, the figurehead for the fight against Voldemort. Suddenly, they were fighting. Freya did not know how Lyra got into school, nor how the many adults following her did, but left the mystery unsolved as she entered the fight. Ten months of absence of the girl had led to the school becoming a very different place, but now she had returned and Freya was grateful. Finally, they had a leader against the Death Eaters, a rally point. There had been rumours of Dumbledore's Army reforming, whatever that really meant, and certainly there were signs and graffiti posted around the school to prove it, but Freya had never had the opportunity to join.

Quickly, they had evacuated the younger students, all the ones who had been under Freya's tender care since September. Some of the older students had left too, the Slytherins had left, as well as some of the Ravenclaws, but the Hufflepuffs had stayed, as had the Gryffindors. They had fought, and Freya had seen Death Eaters and fellow students succumb to the curses flying about, but when she thought that it could not possibly get any worse, there was quiet. They had an hour to collect their bodies, an hour to relinquish Lyra to Voldemort. But Freya, though she did not know Lyra, did not want that to happen.

All to soon, the hour had finished and Freya had seen the crowds of triumphant Death Eaters with Voldemort at their head, leaving the darkness of the Forest. Beside them stood Hagrid, with Lyra in his arms. Freya had felt tears come to her eyes. They had come so far, had nearly done it, and now she had died and suddenly there was no organisation to the fight. She had looked around, feeling hopeless, and seeing the same look reflected back in many other's eyes. But in some, she had seen anguish and pure pain. Professor Mcgonagall was one, Lyra's two friends, a red headed man, and two older men - Sirius Black and Professor Lupin, and a younger woman. The last four looked particularly heart broken.

But that had been last night. Freya shook her head to clear the memory. Somehow Lyra had come back to life, had fought Voldemort and won, and had not been seen since. And now the sun was waning, setting on a world completely different to just twenty four hours before. It had been a long nine months since Hogwarts had begun in September, yet they had gone by reasonably quickly in comparison to the last twenty four hours.

From her vantage point near the teachers desk, Freya saw the doors open and Lyra slip inside. She was dressed in clean clothes and had clean hair, a stark contrast to the girl the night previously. Freya was relieved see her like this, as she had been worried about her the night before - she had left the room as a broken old woman, and finally returned as a young girl. She knew she didn't know her saviour personally, but to know she wasn't always a warrior was startlingly reassuring - to know that there was a human inside with feelings eased the pain of the last nine months and the hours since the battle.

Freya watched as Lyra hugged the young woman and Professor Lupin, surprised that she knew them personally. Even, though she really knew better, surprised that she would hug a werewolf. Freya herself had no prejudices against werewolves, but the vicious fighter that was Lyra from last night bore no resemblance to the young girl seeking reassurance and comfort in front of her. She would have assumed that the warrior the night before would never have associated, never been able to get to know people who were in one way or another ostracised from Wizarding society.

Then Lyra turned to the ex convict, who even though he had been declared innocent and free by the Ministry almost three years prior, Freya was still a little wary of. She watched, open mouthed as Lyra threw herself into his arms and sobbed on his shoulder. She watched as the hardened man once feared across Britain kissed Lyra Potter's head and stroked her hair, whispering into her ear.

Eventually, Lyra left the mans arms and asked something quietly to her companions - the former teacher, the ex convict and the young woman. They all laughed, and pointed to somewhere near the front of the Hall - near where Freya herself sat, so she sat up a bit to have a good view of her heroine.

Lyra walked towards her down the aisle between the tables, blushing as everyone noticed her and stood, clapping and cheering for her. Freya noticed that Lyra cast her eyes down, and was startled to realise that Lyra Potter didn't like her fame. She watched Lyra start running, and was unsure what was going on, before realising as the girl threw herself into a red headed man's arms - the same red headed man that Freya had noticed being particularly heart broken the night before.

Freya smiled as they kissed, obviously they had not seen each other since Lyra had gone missing ten months before, and yet although everyone - including Professor Mcgonagall, was cheering, she felt as if she was intruding on a private scene, and blushing, she turned away. Inside, she felt in complete awe of the girl, whose ability to fight and inspire many people to do the same didn't impede her ability to be a normal teenage girl who loved.

* * *

A/N I quite like writing for Freya, and she was quite easy to do.


	14. Bill

A/N this is Bill, requested by 917brat

* * *

The morning after Voldemort had been defeated, Bill joined his wife and his parents sitting around the comatose body of his younger brother. He stared at it, his heart in his mouth. His lively, fun brother, lying there. On the floor. He couldn't take it in, how one minute he had five brothers all fighting in Hogwarts, and the next rumours were flying round that a twin had been killed. He didn't even know which twin, but his heart had broken and he had frozen in the hall, his mind ticking over every memory he had with the two Weasley clowns.

Then they had found out it was Fred, and Bill's heart broke once more for George. He had resumed fighting with added vigour, determined in some way to take down whoever had killed Fred, even though in his heart he knew it wasn't a Death Eater's fault.

Then, hours after Voldemort's defeat, Madam Pomfrey had found a sign of life, and suddenly, Bill had had five brothers again. But Fred was still unconscious, still desperately still.

Now it was morning, and his mother and father and lovely kind wife were all sitting in silence around Fred's body. Bill kissed his wife good morning, trying to convey his thanks for her thoughtfulness the night before when she had stayed with his mother and Fred.

Soon he was joined by his favourite brother - Charlie, one of his best friends. But when he greeted his brother, he did not receive a smile. Bill had not received a smile from Charlie since the day of his wedding ten months before. The day Lyra had left. Bill watched from his wife's side as his no longer estranged brother and his little sister supported George to where they sat. He stared at Ginny as she approached, he had watched her fight, that night over twenty four hours ago, and she was no longer so little. Here she was, supporting her older brother through a time that she too must be finding tough. Watching his little sister helping George, he felt an awe for her, and though he had always adored her, he had never respected her.

They were finally joined by Ron and Hermione, who came down together holding hands and laughing together. In his miserable state Bill wanted to shout at them for laughing but couldn't bring himself to do so. From the corner of his eye, he could see Percy constantly trying to get Charlie to open up, but it wasn't working. Though Charlie was looking at him, he wasn't answering the questions, and hours after Fred had been escorted out of the school, Charlie finally groaned and buried his head into his hands. Bill was pleased to see Percy give up then.

After the sun had gone down, and their little group had been in silence since Percy had stopped nagging Charlie, Bill finally heard a clapping and cheering, and looking to the left, Bill nearly melted with relief to see Lyra approaching them. He liked Lyra anyway, and was overjoyed that she was alive, but was happier that she could finally ease Charlie's anguish, finally mend his heart. He watched in silence as Charlie slid off the bench, standing up to face Lyra who then ran at him. And though Bill had expected it, he was still shocked to see a smile finally emerge on Charlie's face after ten long months of absence.

He watched happily as Lyra threw herself into Charlie's arms and they finally kissed, their first kiss in front of others for over a year. Eventually, though, at the sound of the cheering Lyra and Charlie stopped, and she buried her blushing face into his shoulder. Bill watched in awe as his younger brother behaved as he'd never seen him behave with any other girlfriend before, caressing Lyra's hair with a look of such besotted tenderness on his face.

It was for Charlie's sake that Bill was glad the war was over, not so that he and his wife could work and live and behave as newlyweds, or that the entire world was safe thanks to his brothers girlfriend, but that in doing so Lyra had made Charlie happy again. And Charlie had given Lyra a reason to fight, to live and to come back to. He watched them embrace, and Bill knew they were the perfect couple. He was proud to fight for them, and proud to help Lyra return to her love.

* * *

A/N this was fairly tricky - I'm marking this the last chapter even though I had a few requests that I haven't done yet. Sorry :( but I'm just losing my inspiration, it's taken me ages to write this chapter alone. So that's it, for this story. It's complete. I can't write any more without it being repetitive and dull.


End file.
